


Freedom

by talitha78



Category: Crusoe (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Crusoe and Friday are on an island, and they do stuff, and they are in love.
Relationships: Robinson Crusoe/Friday (Crusoe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: FV





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: I am in the midst of a torrid affair with _Crusoe_ , and here is our lovechild. Since it's Beet's fault that I am in this fandom to begin with, I made her beta the vid. And she did a fantastic job, so many, many thanks to her.

**Song:** Freedom  
 **Artist:** George Michael  
 **Fandom:** Crusoe  
 **Pairing:** Crusoe/Friday  
 **Summary:** Crusoe and Friday are on an island, and they do stuff, and they are in love.  
 **Spoiler warnings** : All aired episodes thus far (Season One, eps 1-7).

[Freedom, 64MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gcbbqj1joe.wmv).   
[Freedom, 42MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5cmlg9p6i5.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming:** You can find this vid at **YouTube** here: [Freedom on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApHufeQn5tE)  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/172426.html).


End file.
